


Tying the Knot

by goresmores



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Come Eating, Half-wolf Shiro, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scratching, human Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: Lance and his big bad boyfriend have some fun to mark their one year anniversary.





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for [@punkshirogane](https://twitter.com/punkshirogane) because he's been super into this Big Bad Shiro AU an anon proposed and he even made some dank ass art for it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sluttyshiro/status/896956812452397056) & [tumblr](https://sluttyshiro.tumblr.com/post/164164787416/ive-recently-been-obsessed-with-big-bad-shiro-and)
> 
> ily miguel i hope u like it

“Mine,” the familiar gruff voice growled out before teeth sunk into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Lance's hands twisted into the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt and he moaned, body quivering with arousal and pained pleasure. He had his legs wrapped tightly around the body hovering above him, Shiro's tail brushing against his ankle.

“Yours! I'm yours, Shiro!” 

Always his, always would be. He loved Shiro _so much_ it hurt sometimes.

And sometimes it hurt literally, not that Lance was complaining. Not at all.

Except…

“Pants, Shiro… Still wearing my pants.”

Shiro licked at the wound on his neck before pulling away, and Lance whimpered at the sight of the blood on his lips, which Shiro licked away. He smirked.

“The pants come off when I say they do.”

Lance whined, and Shiro shoved his hands under Lance's shirt, hands caressing still-ticklish sides and claws dragging faintly against his skin. 

The fabric was pushed up to his armpits and the air warned of the coming winter, which caused Lance to shiver and grab for the warmth of his boyfriend.

In a way, Shiro gave him what he wanted, because he got closer, but only to puff a breath over Lance's nipple and lick it once to feel the hardened bud under his tongue with a groan before biting around it.

He was so (soft), so easy to bite in to.

Claws scratched near his ribs and the tears that had been gathering in his eyes finally fell down his cheeks as a hoarse moan fell unabashed from his mouth.

“So good for me… Such a good boy, Lance.”

Another moan, more tears.

Shiro thumbed at his nipple and turned his head to look at him.

“Kiss me, baby?”

Lance nodded and leaned up as much as he could to meet Shiro's lips with his own. Kissing was always the best. Shiro's lips against his was heaven and sometimes he'd accidentally nick Lance with a canine, which, in Shiro's defense, he’d apologized profusely for the first few times. It'd taken about that long for Lance to get used to it, too, and then after that the problem was easily fixable with a lick or two.

Lance's favorite was when he got to lick his lip and look Shiro right in the eyes, because it drove his half-wolf boyfriend (insane). Tail wagging like mad and face red. All he wanted to do was attack Lance's face with his own, and Lance didn't stop him unless there were things to be done.

But this time Lance was the desperate one. His tongue chased Shiro's and he got a nip as warning, but _God_ , it wasn't _enough_. 

His cock was hard in his pants, untouched the entire time, and the kiss wasn't as deep and desperate as he wanted, he hurt, and he was too cold.

Finally, though, by Shiro's own grace, a hand cupped his crotch.

“Mmf!” Shiro's lips muffled his surprise, and then a tongue was coming out to lap at his lips, wet and messy.

“Beg for it.”

Lance clawed desperately at Shiro's back, “Shiro! Fuck me, fuck me, _please_. Want your cock, want you to fill me up,” his breathing was heavy and he whimpered, thighs clenching tighter at the next thought, “K-knot me… Want your knot in my ass _so bad._ ”

Shiro looked at him, and Lance swore he saw his big bad boyfriend shiver at the thought.

“Think about it all the time… Love your cock and your knot. Love _you _.”__

__Lance fell back against the pillows and let his eyes squeeze shut, not sure what else to say, but it was enough._ _

__Hands undid his pants, pulling them down weirdly slowly, given everything, and the cold hit his legs full-force._ _

__Shiro nuzzled against his inner thigh and looked at Lance like he was hungry, starving even._ _

__And then he bit into that too._ _

__His body tensed up as he moaned, but Shiro kept his legs from closing, which was thankful for._ _

__Shiro licked at the bite and sprinkled kisses and hickeys over Lance's thighs, hands running up and all over Lance’s calves and to his knees before he'd apparently had enough of Lance’s legs and moved to actually take off Lance's underwear._ _

__Lance whined his name, and Shiro lubed up his fingers so he could press two into Lance's hole. “You're so pretty when you moan my name like that, baby.”_ _

__Shiro scissored him, and earned a small “Mmm” from him, but the real treat came when he aimed for Lance's prostate and crooked his fingers._ _

__His eyes rolled back in his head as he keened, and with Shiro too far away for Lance to grab anymore, he had his hands fisted into the cloth of his hood, the thickness of the pillow beneath him a comfort compared to how thin the cloth was in his grip._ _

__Fingers massaged at that spot and Lance had to call out “Shi—ro,” voice cracking as he tried to warn his boyfriend that he'd come with too much more of that, and the hybrid understood, pulling his fingers out to replace with his cock._ _

__Lance had missed him whipping that out. Oh man, where did he go?_ _

__As he pushed in, Shiro groaned, and Lance decided it didn't matter._ _

__Shiro's eyelids fluttered shut, and he inched his way to the hilt. He took a moment to collect himself once his hips met Lance's ass, and Lance was blissed out beneath him._ _

__Finally. _Finally_._ _

__This was what he'd been waiting for from the start._ _

__The nips and the bites and the scratches were fantastic, but nothing beat having Shiro's dick up his ass._ _

__Slowly, Shiro started moving inside of him._ _

__Lance was about to grab for him again, wrap his arms around him and probably try to kiss him, but Shiro pinned him by the wrists._ _

__Lance licked his lips at the sight of Shiro looking down at him the way he did, and Shiro kissed him briefly before picking up the pace and _pounding_ into Lance._ _

__He was little more than a mess of noises and tears while having his brains fucked out of him, and it reached it peak when Shiro had to move his hands down to Lance's hips, and with bruising force. He fucked into him even harder, aided by the solid grip and ability to pull Lance back against him with every thrust._ _

__Lance knew by now that he was close, evident by the roughness and the fact that Shiro couldn't keep his eyes open anymore._ _

__He was grunting roughly, and Lance gripped his bangs, tugging hard enough that Shiro's head craned back. Shiro's eyes met his and Lance commanded, “Knot me.”_ _

__The first spurt of come shot inside of him and Shiro's knot started to quickly inflate._ _

__Satisfied, Lance dropped the hand from his hair and gripped his own dick so he could actually get off in the meantime that Shiro was grinding his ever-growing knot inside of his ass._ _

__He pulled out once, knot catching on Lance's rim, and that's what threw him over the edge—load spilling forth and splattering over Shiro's bare chest._ _

__As the high started to die down, Shiro was, as usual, locked into place. And still above him._ _

__“Flip us, big guy.”_ _

__Shiro obeyed with a nod and let himself rest against the bed, groaning with relief._ _

__“Good?”_ _

__“Really good.”_ _

__Lance smiled down at him._ _

__Shiro sniffed and looked at his chest._ _

__Lance sighed and ran his fingers through the come on his boyfriend’s chest so that he could hold them up for Shiro to suck clean with a small moan, cock twitching in Lance's ass as he did so._ _

__“Sometimes I forget you're such a cumslut, and I don't know how. You're gorgeous like this, even if I don't personally get the appeal.”_ _

__Shiro shrugged as Lance gave him more. “I love you? And you taste good. If I can eat your ass, I can eat your come.”_ _

__He had a point._ _

__Once Shiro was satisfied, Lance started to (actually) clean him off with the small pail of water and rag beside their bed._ _

__He wiped their sweat first and washed the rag off in the pail, wringing it out._ _

__He made quick work of cleaning Shiro and moved on to himself, hissing as the cold water and the rough rag both hit the bite at his neck._ _

__“Should I—”_ _

__“You're good. Don't worry.”_ _

__“Dab, don't rub, Lance.”_ _

__He huffed. “The water is still cold.” Nevermind that the rag was rough and heavy whether he rubbed or not, but he'd spare Shiro the complaining._ _

__“Ah,” Shiro looked apologetic, but readied with a dry rag to wipe away the water and dab the marks dry once Lance was done._ _

__“Sorry, I'm bitching.”_ _

__“No, you're fine. You know by now, so it's annoying that I'm reminding you.”_ _

__Lance felt guilt pinch at him. “You're just looking out for me. Can't blame you for that, y'know?”_ _

__Shiro shrugged again and started his half of the job._ _

__“I forgot about my tail, so I'll try to be gentle, but I need to be quick.”_ _

__Lance hissed inwardly. That had to suck for him._ _

__Shiro was gentle, though, but maybe not fast enough. Maybe Lance just felt like it was going slower than it really was because he was worried, but Shiro was done quick enough that Lance hadn't reached peak worry, and they were on their sides._ _

__Shiro wrapped an arm around him, stroking jaw with his thumb._ _

__“Kiss?” Lance asked, turning his head._ _

__Shiro craned to meet him halfway, and they shared a brief kiss before Lance let his head hit the pillow._ _

__He took off his hood and tossed it onto the floor. It was too hot now, with Shiro up against him like this, but the cold water had helped to cool him down some._ _

__Sex was hot._ _

__He'd have to actually bandage himself later, but he'd be okay until Shiro's knot deflated, he figured. It wasn't the first time he'd waited like this anyways._ _

__For the time being he’d kiss Shiro's forearm, treasure the peace and comfort of this moment and start planning dinner with Shiro. He didn't want to think about the mess pulling out would be. Not right now, anyways. That was a bridge to cross when they got to it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [@dogmemes420](https://twitter.com/dogmemes420)!


End file.
